1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a barrel assembly having improved relative illumination and a photographing apparatus having the barrel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lenses are essentially used for an optical system of a photographing apparatus such as a camera and perform a function of enlarging or reducing an image by passing light of an object. In general, a difference exists between the amount of light passing through a center portion of an optical axis of a lens and the amount of light passing through a peripheral portion of the lens. An optical system is provided with lenses that move along an optical axis direction in order to perform a zooming adjustment function, a focusing adjustment function, etc. As a lens moves, the amount of light at a peripheral portion of the lens is drastically reduced in a particular section of the lens's movement. To address such an issue, the size of an optical system is increased. However, increasing the size of an optical system is inappropriate for the design of a compact photographing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,432 discloses a structure for controlling an aperture used to adjust the amount of light for photography. The aperture moves along an optical axis direction together with a second group lens and is operated by an operation lever provided at a main body of a camera to adjust the amount of light. Although the aperture may perform a function of adjusting the amount of light needed for photography, it may not address the issue of drastic reduction in the amount of light at the peripheral portion of a lens in a particular section where an interval between lenses changes. Thus, according to the patent, an optical system is designed to have a large size in order to prevent the drastic reduction in the amount of light at the peripheral portion of a lens.